Death Is Just an Obstacle
by phoenix303
Summary: Max and Fang finally realize their feelings, but is it too late, and how will Max take Fang's death? Flames are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Fang's POV

Another day, another eraser down, another piece in the puzzle of our lives, another day in the life of the flock. I looked over to the forest and out came erasers, about a dozen, and it looked like they took Flight Basics 101. I glanced at Max and then I gave a curt nod and we organized the flock for an eraser attack. They moved much more smoothly now but they still couldn't compare to us. I darted in between two of them and knocked them both out simultaneously, then I saw one in front of me and clapped my hands over his ears, he went down howling in pain. Meanwhile, Max was fighting two at a time with ease, and Angel was making two of them punch themselves in the gut, and then the other one would say stopping punching yourself. After the fight Nudge said, "Can we find a place to sleep, like a hotel?" Max glanced at me and said, "What do you think Fang?" and I said, "Yeah, a place to crash would be cool." So we started to head to a hotel. When we got to the hotel we realized it was more like a rundown motel, but decided it would do.

When we got there we quickly got checked in and head up to the rooms, Angel and Nudge were in a room, Gazzy and Iggy were in a room, and I was in a room with Max. After we all ate a huge amount of room service Max sent them off to their rooms. We were in a room with one bed, but it was a king sized bed so I decided it should work. Max and I talked about what the plans were for the flock for awhile and then we went to sleep. I woke up to the sound of Max quietly crying; I looked over at her and quickly pulled her into a strong embrace. She cried into my shoulder for awhile and then finally after seemingly regaining her composure she pulled back and said, "Thanks," and then I asked, "What happened?" and she said, "It was a dream, it started with erasers pouring out of the woods, hundreds of them, and I watched them from a tree while they killed you, it was so vivid, but the scariest part of it was it didn't feel like a dream, it felt like a vision of the future." Then she broke down again, I held her for awhile longer, and when she pulled away her lips caught mine. At first I was surprised, then I got into it, soon it was a full make out session, with my best friend. Then I realized how long I had wanted this. Finally I pulled back and looked her in the eyes and saw the pain from just a bit earlier when she was talking about her dream was gone. All of a sudden I had this overwhelming feeling that something was wrong. Then I looked at the window and saw a red dot on it, I threw myself in front of Max, and I felt a sharp pain on the right part of my chest. I looked down and saw blood, Max screamed, "Fang, shit shit shit, oh God, okay I will be right back I am going to get the rest of the flock, will you be okay until then?" then I said, "Yeah, b-but just be quick." She came back a minute later with the rest of the flock. Iggy started to dress the wound when Angel said, "We've got company guys. Hundreds of erasers are heading our way." I looked out the window and was able to distinguish the shapes of the erasers heading towards us. Then I said, "Guys we only have once choice, leave me here. I will just slow you guys down; instead I will distract them long enough for you guys to escape. Then Max said, "NO! Fang I won't leave you, no chance in hell." Then I said, "Angel you know what to do." Angel then nodded and turned to Max and all of a sudden Max flinched and her body became very straight. Then I told her, "Max I love you, and its too bad this is how it had to end up." Then she said, "I love you too Fang, and I will never forget you Fang, goodbye." As Angel forced Max to walk away I gave her a quick, sad smile and then we all jumped out the window, but while I headed towards the erasers the rest of the flock headed the other way.

Max's POV

I saw Fang head off towards the erasers and with my hawk sight I saw him fight valiantly, but to no avail. I saw them begin to pummel him and finally I saw his entire body go limp, but they still didn't stop, when they finally did stop his whole body was bloody and bruised. I knew he was dead. I turned away, and I realized this was just like the dream I had earlier that night, just why did this dream have to come to fruition? WHY?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Fang's POV

2 Year Later

The past two years in my life had been a living hell. No they hadn't killed me; they had just made it look like they had so the flock wouldn't come for me. I had only escaped because they underestimated me; they had left me with 10 erasers and they were "testing" my durability, and one of the erasers had the key to the door out of the torture room. So I was able to overpower the erasers and escape by using the key. Now I had to find Max and the flock. They wouldn't be at the E-shaped house, but they might be at Dr. Martinez's house. So I flew there, and when I asked them if they had seen the flock they said yes but it was a season ago. Max had said she was going to get a small house for the flock in Florida. So I headed to Florida as a start, but I knew that it was going to be hard to find them, so I decided might as well try to contact Angel with my mind. So I tried to send a thought to her, it said, 'Angel this is Fang, I didn't die, but where are you guys, I am in Florida right now.' After roughly a minute I heard a faint voice, 'FANG! I can't believe you're alive, we are at 950 Calhoun Drive.' (AN: Not sure if it's a real place.) Then I sent her a thought that said, 'Don't tell the flock I am coming, I want it to be a surprise.' 

When I finally got there I realized that so much may have changed. I took a deep breath and put on my Fang face, and then I knocked on the door. Around ten seconds later the door opened and I was staring face to face at Max, and she was even more stunning than before. At first she just stood there with her mouth wide open and then she said, "F-Fang? Is that really you?" and I said, "Yeah, longtime no see." Then we were in a tight embrace and I felt one tear go down the side of my face, and I was shocked to realize that it was my own. Finally when we pulled apart she called the rest of the flock over. I explained to them what had happened and how I finally found them. Later that night I asked Max if I could talk to her alone. We went up to her room and she said, "So, what do you want to talk about?" then I said, "Max I want to talk about us." And she just stared at me at a loss for words. So I moved in and brushed my lips against hers, she acted immediately as if on instinct, the kiss became more passionate, and then she pulled back and said, "Fang, I shouldn't-no, I can't." I looked at her confused and then she explained, "I have a boyfriend, I am so sorry." I looked at her once more and then I turned and walked into the room that they had kept just in case somehow I had survived. And I lay down and thought.

The next day Max went on a date with her boyfriend and so I decided to ask Iggy a few questions. He told me that Max and Alex had been dating for one year, and that Alex has wings and that they are thinking of letting him join the flock. I couldn't believe that this had happened, but I realized that if I had died I would have wanted Max to move on and be happy. But the difference was I had survived, and I wasn't going to give up on Max. So I decided the best way to get Max back was to be myself, she fell in love with me before and she will maybe realize she still loves me if I just be me.

Max's POV

One Month Later

Fang Fang Fang. Damn, why can't I stop thinking of him? Did I love him still after all of these years? I decided that I definitely still cared for him and that I was going to at least try to make it work, I knew though that I would first have to end my relationship with Alex. For some reason though the idea of ending my relationship with Alex didn't really bother me, perhaps it was because I only started the relationship with Alex to fill up the hole that was left when Fang "died".

I walked up to Alex and said, "Hey Alex can I talk to you?" and he said, "Yeah, sure, what about?" and I said, "Well, us, I don't think this relationship is going to work now that Fang is back. I mean you're cool but, well, I think I am in love with Fang." Then Alex shouted, "Are you kidding? You're giving up on me to date that damn bastard. Max I am so much better than he will ever be, just let me prove myself to you." And I said, "Sorry Alex but I can't stand being without Fang, I am so sorry. I just hope I haven't hurt you too much." Then Alex stormed off muttering swear words. Well I did it, although it wasn't pretty.

I knocked on Fang's door and he said, "Come in Max." I still don't know how he always can tell when it's me. So I walked into the room and said, "Fang I broke up with Alex." He looked up at me and I saw the smallest hint of a smile appear on his face. He walked up to me and kissed me. His hand slid down to my waist and the other to the small of my back. My hands wrapped around his black hair. When we pulled apart I could see the love in his eyes and I knew that everything was back to how it should be.

Fang's POV

1 Week Later

Life was back to normal again, and as I saw erasers appear on the horizon I knew for sure that life was going back to the same old routine. I told the rest of the flock about it and Max told us to do a U&A. While we were in the air though we saw that one of the flying creatures wasn't an eraser, it was Alex! Max turned to me and said, "How about we stay and fight." And I just grinned at her and nodded. Then she said to the flock, "Let's stop, drop, and kick some eraser butt." We dive bombed onto the erasers and caught them by surprise, and although they outnumbered us about 5 to 1, it was becoming quickly obvious that we were doing quite well against them. I stopped fighting erasers and went straight for Alex. While we were fighting he growled, "When I'm done killing you, Max will know I am the better man." I just kept fighting, but he kept on insulting me so I finally said, "Max chose me not you, because deep down I am not an ass hole like you, so fuck off!" I emphasized the last word with a punch to the gut, and he coughed up some blood, then I took advantage of him being momentarily stunned and roundhouse kicked him, he went flying into a rock and his body went limp, but I could tell he was still alive. Then I joined the rest of the flock to finish off the remaining erasers. Afterwards we regrouped and Max said, "We need to start moving around again. I can't believe that Alex showed the school where we are!" and I said, "Well I can't really say I am surprised." 

Then we headed off towards California, and we decided to camp for the night in the woods. Max was on watch but I couldn't sleep so I wandered over to her. I gave her a quick but loving kiss and then held her in my arms. Then she said, "Fang you don't know how happy I am you came back, if you had really died, well, I don't know what I would have done." And then I said, "Don't you worry, even death can't stop me from being with you, I will always be there, because death is just an obstacle, and every obstacle can be overcome." And then she fell asleep in my arms, and I knew all was right in the world.


End file.
